Recently, drones have been widely used, for example, taking images from the sky. The images are analyzed and used for measurement, etc. For example, the sensor system of a drone that is provided with a photodetection and ranging system and a camera system to check the diameters of any number of trees in a group is proposed (Patent Document 1).